Talk:Thunderhead Keep (mission)
Objective? Don't you also have to kill Confessor Dorian at the end? --Karlos 07:31, 30 Jun 2005 (EST) When I did it, he attacked at the end. So I guess he's part of the "defend" objective? --Fyren 19:48, 30 Jun 2005 (EST) ---- I submitted comments on key decisions that need to be made prior to starting this mission. These came about out of my frustration of not finding a group that could trully act as a team (many claim to be willing to work as a team; most mean that they'll work as a team as long as everyone follows them - get two or three people in your party with this attitude, and it's a lost cause). I also expanded on the alternate strategy - after trying both, it does appear to be the easier of the two. Last, I added a tip at the bottom, also brought about by my frustration at the mission start finding people who have used a runner and bypassed earlier missions. They may have armor from Droknar's, but if it's not infused, it's worthless from this point on in the game. I've seen the question "where do I get my armor infused" several times. One of the many reasons I hate runners. -A_Non_Mouse I've deleted most of the change by Mord for now, since I'm doubtful if the new information is correct, and the writing needs either heavy editing or deletion. (The information in the first three sentences was OK, but I managed to replace them with five words without losing anything useful.) Can anybody confirm whether: *The bonus Mursaat fight the other enemies when outside the players' aggro ranges. (If this is true, it sounds like a bug to me—the bonus is supposed to make things harder.) *Enemies prefer to attack players carrying torches. (This sounds more reasonable, since some other carried objects have the same effect, but I've never tried it.) —Tariel 12:43, 26 November 2005 (UTC) :I ran through Thunderhead and bonus again tonight. I held the torch throughout the bonus, with no difference in NPC behavior towards me. Also, I question the value of the tips on party formation. Tonight we finished the bonus with no NPC making it into the gate, and killing Dorian while his party was still on the east side, and the party was composed different than the 'tip' party (two monks, two necros, and one each of the remaining). Unless we're going to get into a listing of all possible party formations that work well, this section to me seems common sense and should just be removed. User:Barek ::Retried this back in January, and the torches clearly do make a difference now. My guild rarely uses it, but it is a potential method to deal with the mission. --Barek 11:31, 14 March 2006 (CST) :::The bonus Mursaat fight the other enemies when outside the player's aggro ranges. That's definetly true. I tried it out a couple of days ago. --betaman 00:52, 6 April 2006 (CDT) I'm outta here Well, given the difficulty that groups have in doing Thunderhead (I do it for fun, along with Thirsty), the information of mine that was deleted really is essential and useful to others, even though it may be duplicated elsewhere. Expecting people to understand all of the nuances, especially when there are no links (and, no, I have no idea that the information appears elsewhere, or even what appears elsewhere), is unrealistic. If this was a straightforward and standard mission, I can see how redundant information could be unnecessary. However, this isn't a simple mission. I'm not going to get into yet another wikipedia editing war, and so I'm just going to leave. Don't bother replying. --Morty 04:23, 3 December 2005 (UTC) :If you are saying that players got to Thunderhead Keep and yet do not know that they should attack boss last (with a few exceptions) or that they should have two monks, then I think you are mistaken. A lot of the stuff you put in was very basic. Now maybe some people need to be told that stuff, but I don't see where it is specific to Thunderhead keep. I do the mission every now and then because my ele needs the bonus and I have not seen any parties that go with one monk or none, nor any parties that attack boss first. That does not disprove your experience, it's just not as widespread as you think. :I think others will agree however that we are categorically against a "tried-and-true" ONE way of doing things. I am sure a group of veterans can do Thunderhead Keep with 4 mesmers, 3 necros and one Earth Ele if they so wanted. Just like a group of not so experienced players might try your tried and true method and fail. --Karlos 04:40, 3 December 2005 (UTC) ::I still disagree with the suggested tips on party formations. Since we're comparing background on it: I've completed the mission and the bonus more times than I can count, and my guild has gotten to where we set arbitrary goals just to keep it challenging (like last night's killing Dorian to the east before he ever turns around to the west gate, etc). Our guild used to routinely charge clients to guide them through, but we've temporarilly stopped due to how simplistic the mission is for us now (lack of a challenge). ::The only ones that I would insist on using are two monks, and even then the henchies are adequate. For the others, I would prefer at least one tank and one ranger; but no point mandating more, that's optional. The rest of the party can be nearly any profession mix. The main key is keeping a balanced team with a mix of multiple professions; but this is common sense and behavior that the player should already know by this mission. On the currently suggested build: Only one tank is actually needed. The rangers can both be trappers and be the ones pulling the targets. Shutdown Mesmers are a plus, but optional. Necros can use minions in the latter half and still be useful, there are still Mantle, Giants, etc with bodies to exploit. An Ele is a plus, but again optional if other ranged casting is in the party (again, as I said above, a balanced team mix). ::Basically, I still feel this section pushes players too much to the author's method, without considering that others have perfectly functional team builds that are at least as effective. --Barek 11:46, 3 December 2005 (UTC) Is it possible to add that this mission might be easier with henchmen as the general PUG quality is not enough ? --Melkor 13:19, 3 December 2005 (UTC) :As I can't resist putting my two cents in here, let me say that I think both the team suggestions and the opposition to the suggestions are too strong. Yes, no particular unit (except perhaps a monk and a tank) is absolutely needed, but it is just a lie to say that this mission can be done with any composition at all. Prove me wrong. Finish the mission with one tank and seven healing monks, or one monk and seven stance tanks and post screenshots. Yes, we agree. You are a God among Guild Wars players if you can make do with nontraditional teams; your dick swings mightily. Still, this is supposed to be a helpful guide, and suggesting a generally balanced (though highly stereotypical) team is helpful. :Actually, for all I'm concerned, all of you can quit the wiki in a huff so I can finally edit everything to exactly my tastes. 13:35, 3 December 2005 (UTC) ::ummm, was your post directed at me? I did say above "The main key is keeping a balanced team with a mix of multiple professions; but this is common sense and behavior that the player should already know by this mission." --Barek 13:41, 3 December 2005 (UTC) :::When you temper your otherwise reasonable statements with lines like "the rest of the party can be nearly any profession mix", one is left to wonder what you mean by "balanced team". OK, so you say that you need "a mix of multiple professions". Fine. If you feel so strongly that the article is overadvocating a particular team build, go in and change it instead of griping that "blah blah is a plus but optional" here. Bah. Can you tell that I'm sick of these pointless arguments? 13:51, 3 December 2005 (UTC) ::::No problem, my main reason for putting it here was to try to get a dialog, rather than another back/forth editing process going again. Also, someone else had already irritated the original poster by deleting some of his post, so I wanted to start a discussion before changing it further. Sorry if my background at the keep came accross as bragging; the only reason I put in my background was because the original poster had done so as well, and I wanted to clarify that my comments against his additions were not arbitrary. To avoid a "pointless argument" here, I just went ahead and made edits to the lines that stood out to me most - others will edit my changes further, I'm sure. ::::Sorry about the misunderstanding. I hadn't read my talk post the way you did; it was meant to state that any balanced team build will work, and the originally wording of the team build tips seemed too forceful towards one potential build. I'll work on my phasing to better clarify my intents. --Barek 14:16, 3 December 2005 (UTC) :::::All right, thanks, I think we're on the same page now, and I find very little in the article as of this moment to criticize. I am just irritated by the drama, which was ratcheted up several notches by Morty. I never like it when people leave over editing disputes. Perhaps it is for the best: wikis can be very unkind to squishies. 14:29, 3 December 2005 (UTC) ::::::IÂ´ve done the mission with one monk before. Me! But then again, my d**k does swing mightiliy :P 194.78.87.122 11:37, 13 December 2005 (UTC) :I thought the difficulty of this mission was greatly exaggerated. Maybe I just got lucky, but as a fire ele, I just beat the mission with a group of henchmen on my first try. Never touched the ballistas. Except for the Mursaat boss, it was pretty easy; the Ascension missions were much more difficult for me. So I'd say that the "A party that doesn't work together and communicate will not stand a chance." warning is unnecessary. This is a fairly easy mission to solo. -PKDawson 22:31, 5 January 2006 (UTC) I just did this mission with as a level 15 Warrior/Ele, uninfused, Yak's Bend armor, and 7 henchmen; attacking only with a Horn Bow. The difficulty players have with this mission is due to player error, incorrect team balance, unfocused attacks, or incorrect targeting. I think linking the article to another article about how to play would help alot more than adding sections about how to play to in this one. Alot of people go through the whole game with their pre-searing builds. --Sagius Truthbarron 13:43, 7 March 2006 (CST) Keep Attackers Just as I was running up to Ironhammer to end the mission I saw some red names - Keep Attacker - anyone know what these are? 3 seconds later the cutscene started so I didn't get to see their appearence =( 195.137.4.228/ 11:31, 13 December 2005 (UTC) :There almost certainly the creatures you see in the cutscene. As you donÂ´t get to see the names of creatures in the cut scenes; theyÂ´re given informative rather than interesting names, so that the cut scene directors can construct them. Or something along those lines, IÂ´m sure. 194.78.87.122 11:36, 13 December 2005 (UTC) :: The cutscene is generated in real-time. During the cut-scene, you see several creatures attack just outside of the east gate while Vizier Khilbron escorts the party to the transport that takes them to the Ring of Fire Islands. The creatures in the cutscene are the ones that you saw suddenly appear for a couple seconds before the cut scene kicks in. --Barek 11:40, 13 December 2005 (UTC) :::This can be proven by the fact that it bugs sometimes—Ruins of Surmia is possibly the one that bugs most often, allowing one or two charr to attack the players. I've also seen it happen at riverside province, where one White Mantle knight got onto the bridge as it fell and ran through the air, then attacked our party leader. One of our party members then referred to him as the "Jesus knight." — Lunarbunny 12:34, 13 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Here's an example of "cutscene props left behind:" ::::image:Awkward_Moment.JPG ::::This happens if you do not attack the Titan at the end of Abaddon's Mouth. The Vizier and the Lich were used for the cutscene then "left on the side" past the stairs on the left (if you are facing the Titan). The Lich does not attack and the Vizier has nothing to say. I found the Lich immune to attacks, but I did not try health degen. --Karlos 17:52, 13 December 2005 (UTC) Enchanted torches Added tip about the Enchanted torch for Strategy B (Holding the Fort). Just completed this mission using this strategy, after one of our warriors dropped from the mission and we were down to one tank. I credit the protection monk, who was with us, for suggesting it. :I actually tried this once, and the enchanted torches made no difference whatsoever about who the mobs attacked first. They automatically targetted whoever was furthest in front, whether they had the torch or not. At the time, I wrote it off as just coincidence for whoever thought it worked, or just an urban-legend type thing brought on because it sounded plausible (after all, carrying cogs does cause this behavior). I'll try it again (once my video card is working correctly again) and see if the mission was changed to now make this work. --Barek 11:33, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :The enchanted torch trick definately works. I have used it on multiple occasions with very good results. As always hexes might be cast on others and chain lightning is an AoE spell so others will take damage, but not much. ::I should've updated this thread long ago. When I first tried it many months ago, I hadn't noticed a difference. When I retried it back in January after posting my comment here, it most definitely worked. Something was changed in a patch at some point, but I have no idea which patch or when. --Barek 11:29, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::Bereks original comment is partially true. Attackers will go for the first person they encounter, however, will switch to an enchanted torch bearer after one or two attacks. The exception is King Jalis Ironhammer. Attackers stay on him longer, so the torch bearer should shadow the King after the mursaat/jade boss is killed and the King begins to wander around. --Rohar 12:15, 11 April 2006 (-5 GMT) Shutdown mesmer Hello, can someone give me a good basic shutdown mesmer build? :I don't think shut down mesmer is effective for this mission... interruption + backfire probably work better. -PanSola 06:46, 13 March 2006 (CST) ::There's also the article Shutdown Mesmer. --Karlos 06:24, 6 April 2006 (CDT) I just did it with leak+spike and blackout and they weren't needed Skuld 11:56, 11 April 2006 (CDT) Exploit? Has anyone tested the "mysterious rumor" that is listed as an exploit? Does it work? I've never seen it used, and I've done this mission with many different groups. --161.88.255.140 12:13, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :You are right. Unless someone can confirm it, preferably with screenshots, it doesn't belong here. GW:NOT a rumormill. 12:17, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks, I was hesitant to remove it myself as it appeared to be added over a month ago by Foo, who seems to be a fairly reliable and regular contributor. --161.88.255.140 12:25, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::Omg! The ninjas abducted her and are now controlling our minds! Run for your lives and for the sake of humanity! *panic* --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 12:28, 20 April 2006 (CDT)